


The Art of Opportunity

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Slightly Obsessive Behavior, dedue just wants to do dimitri's laundry in peace, im sick of ashe being a good boy. in this fic he is a very very bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: When Ashe grew out of the habit of looking for ways to steal, to survive, he turned this idea of opportunities into a more positive thing. He’d look for ways to make people happy, to make himself happy, to improve the world around him....But there were still opportunities that he couldn’t pass up. Opportunities like Dimitri leaving an undershirt behind in the sauna.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	The Art of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Being a thief taught Ashe about the joy of opportunity. Turned backs, loose wallets, unguarded merchandise—those all created opportunities. When Ashe grew out of the habit of looking for ways to steal, to survive, he turned this idea of opportunities into a more positive thing. He’d look for ways to make people happy, to make  _ himself _ happy, to improve the world around him. If he saw someone that looked vulnerable, he’d look out for them. If he saw a wallet looking ripe for the picking, he’d politely inform the owner that their wallet was about to fall out of their pocket. If he saw a merchant with wares looking a little  _ too _ open, he’d subtly cover them to keep them out of harm’s way.

...But there were still opportunities that he couldn’t pass up. Opportunities like Dimitri leaving an undershirt behind in the sauna.

If it were anybody else’s, he would have returned it. But as he picked it up, he saw those initials,  _ DAB, _ clunky and clumsy, written into the breast pocket. He sat down on the sauna bench, looked around for a bit, and saw that nobody was there. And he waited, but not for too long—waiting too long made you miss out. So he counted to three hundred, a long five minutes, and waited for somebody to come in. Then he checked his wristwatch.

_ It’s kinda late, isn’t it? _

He could have,  _ should _ have, went to his room. At least that way, he’d be shielded from being caught. But during those  _ excruciating _ five minutes, he came to the conclusion that Dimitri had definitely been in the sauna, and he had definitely taken his shirt off while he was there. And by the time the five minutes were up, Ashe was at half-mast, thinking of what he’d do if he were there when Dimitri was.

In truth, he probably would have said nothing, forced himself to look away. Ashe knew he was a  _ pervert, _ but he was still a coward, and no amount of seeing Dimitri shirtless would have changed that. But in his mind...

In his mind, he would have looked at Dimitri, at his broad chest, and bit his lip. Dimitri would have asked him what was wrong, if it was too much steam. Ashe would be feeling hot, but for reasons that were completely separate from the coals. He’d say that—bolder in his fantasies, of course—and Dimitri would give him this smile, knowing but shy, and ask Ashe if he’d take his shirt off too.

By the time his train of thought got to that point, the five minutes were up. Nobody had came, nobody was coming, and he’d made his decision. The shirt, moist from the steam in the sauna, was in his lap. It wasn’t helping at all to hide his erection, but he wasn’t particularly trying to. The fabric would have been much too rough to thrust against, but his underwear was perfect, so he didn’t remove a thing. He swept his bangs from his sweaty forehead, then looked down at the shirt. He wanted to smell it, to see what His Highness’ long day of training led to, but it looked perfect, crumpled up over his shaft.

He left it there, and started to stroke himself through it. The sensation of skin-on-skin was much different, but the mere  _ scandal _ of him touching himself through his clothes, through  _ Dimitri’s _ clothes, was enough to keep him going. His mind was somehow keeping it together enough to imagine Dimitri standing in front of him, pulling his own underwear down to expose his cock. Ashe would be palming himself, just like he was in real life, but his idle hand would go to Dimitri’s hip.

_ You have to be quick, Ashe. Before someone comes. _

Dimitri would urge himself closer, and Ashe would open his mouth. His fantasies were purely virginal, and he knew he probably wasn’t as good as he thought he was, but he imagined Dimitri moaning his name regardless. Or petting his hair, reassuring him that he was doing alright, perhaps telling him to take it deeper.

Ashe’s lips fell apart, but Dimitri wasn’t there to slide between them; Ashe moaned instead. The sauna was pretty out of the way compared to other parts of the monastery, especially at night. Ashe had no qualms about being loud. Dimitri would have shushed him, though, and—Ashe knew his fantasies may have been out of  _ character, _ but he imagined Dimitri, desperate and wanting, using shutting Ashe up as an excuse to fuck his face.

Ashe dug his fingers into the shirt, then imagined sweeping it off of the bench so that Dimitri could lay him back on it. Ashe was small compared to Dimitri, and he would stretch out on the bench rather easily, but Dimitri probably wouldn’t fit. Yes, he’d stand over Ashe, one leg on the bench and one leg off, and slot himself in between Ashe’s thighs and push past the resistance of Ashe’s hole until he was inside...

_ How long have you been wanting me, Ashe? _

So long, Goddess, so  _ long. _ It was easier to hold back when he was around others, but to be alone, to have a chance like that presented to him...it wasn’t fair. The real Dimitri would have been ashamed of him, would have looked at him with such disgust, but even that made Ashe’s dick throb, made his cheeks red. Just to have Dimitri look his way...even if it meant Dimitri hating him...

“I—Dimitri, I’m so—”  _ So sorry? So in love with you? So turned on I can’t stand it? _ “So close. So close, Dimitri, please...”

Ashe wanted to pull his underpants down, slick his fingers with spit and get even messier; but he couldn’t ruin Dimitri’s shirt, and he had to keep  _ some _ amount of discretion. That could wait until later when he was back in his room. But right then, right there, he was riding that high, sinking deeper into it until he could almost  _ feel _ Dimitri’s breath on his neck, heavy and wet.

He squeezed himself, undoubtedly smearing another drop of pre-cum against the fabric of his underwear. What would it look like against Dimitri’s scarred hands instead, he wondered? Reversing their roles for just a moment, he even imagined his cum on Dimitri’s lips, his tongue, his cheeks...

“You’d...you’d look so gorgeous, even like that,” Ashe sighed, through his teeth. “You’d look so good...”

“Hello? Is anyone in there?”

The fantasy was shattered. Ashe’s brain scrambled to reset itself, to adjust to his reality rather than the hazy story he’d cooked up. One second passed, then two, then three, as Ashe struggled to assuage his beating heartbeat and return to normal.

Then, he recognized the voice. “Um...Dedue?”

“Ah, Ashe. I thought I heard someone. Who’s in there with you?”

Ashe threw the shirt down on the bench next to him, as if it had burned him. “N-nobody. I was just talking to myself. Y’know, thinking.”

“I see. I apologize for interrupting, but did His Highness happen to leave an undershirt in there? His initials will be on the inside of the breast pocket, if it is his.”

Oh, thank the  _ Goddess, _ he wasn’t coming in. Sure, it wasn’t abnormal for guys to get hard out of nowhere, especially his age...but the shirt was right next to him, and it just felt too incriminating. Would Dedue have even put the pieces together, though...? 

Dedue not coming in only solved one problem. The shirt was still there, wrinkled from Ashe’s grip. Ashe...saw another opportunity. Another bad one. He could obviously just tell the truth, and give the shirt back, but...it was  _ Dimitri’s. _ A shirt that he had worn, that had his scent, his fingers all over it. And it wasn’t like Dedue wouldn’t believe him. All he had to do was wait until the coast was clear, and bring it back to his room...it would be a little big, but he could even wear it out. He’d done that at plenty of markets, back in his thieving days...

_ No. This is different. This is...this is harmless. _

“Ashe?”

“Oh, sorry, I was looking,” Ashe said. Lying still came so easily to him. He thought he was over it, he did, but... “No, sorry. I don’t see anything.”

Dedue sighed. “His Highness is so careless with his things...alright. Thank you for your help. Again, I apologize for interrupting you.”

“It’s no problem, Dedue! I’ll let you know if I happen to see it anywhere.”

They said their goodbyes, and Ashe listened closely for the sound of footsteps echoing away. Then, he sighed. Lying was easy to do, but it never got less easy to get over. He always felt so guilty about it, whenever he stole or spoke a mistruth...

But this one...this one made him giddy.

He’d gotten away with it. He had Dimitri’s shirt. _Prince_ _Dimitri’s_ shirt. He picked it up again, stared down at it. _DAB_ , it said. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. How cute, that he had his initials penned on the inside of his shirts to keep them from getting lost...

_ He can make do without one of them, right? _

**Author's Note:**

> Again, short fic is short, sorry. Hopefully at least one of these days I'll hit 2K and actually include, y'know, buildup and a plot
> 
> Also this is the third time I've written someone beating off to the thought of Dimitri. this is the second time it has been Ashe. yes i have an agenda


End file.
